


RWBY Goes to the Moon

by Ou0



Series: Ou0's collection of One-Shots!! [5]
Category: Moonbase Alpha, RWBY
Genre: Chatlogs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ou0/pseuds/Ou0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team RWBY and Jaune, the fearless explorers of Space, travel to Remnant's moon in order to find out what is there... Little did they know, Remnant's moon has a strange effect on people...</p>
            </blockquote>





	RWBY Goes to the Moon

Ruby: OKAY GUYS! LETS GO TO THE MOON! AND RESEARCH STUFF!

Jaune: I think I know what to do here...

Yang: aeiou aeiou

Blake: Yang, Stop.

Jaune: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Ruby: Guys! Stay on task! We have got to survive!

Weiss: I have an idea...

Yang: aeiou aeiou aeiou aeiou aeiou aeiou aeiou aeiou aeiou aeiou aeiou aeiou aeiou aeiou aeiou aeiou

Blake: WHAT IS GOING ON!

Jaune: John Madden

Weiss: [dah<600,20>][dah<600,20>][dah<600,20>][dah<500,16>][dah<130,23>][dah<600,20>][dah<500,16>][dah<130,23>][dah<600,20>]

[dah<600,27>][dah<600,27>][dah<600,27>][dah<500,28>][dah<130,23>][dah<600,19>][dah<500,15>][dah<130,23>][dah<600,20>]  
[dah<600,32>][dah<600,20>][dah<600,32>][dah<600,31>][dah<100,30>][dah<100,29>][dah<100,28>][dah<300,29>]  
[dah<150,18>][dah<600,28>][dah<600,27>][dah<100,26>][dah<100,25>][dah<100,24>][dah<100,26>]  
[dah<150,15>][dah<600,20>][dah<600,16>][dah<150,23>][dah<600,20>][dah<600,20>][dah<150,23>][dah<600,27>]  
[dah<600,32>][dah<600,20>][dah<600,32>][dah<600,31>][dah<100,30>][dah<100,29>][dah<100,28>][dah<300,29>]  
[dah<150,18>][dah<600,28>][dah<600,27>][dah<100,26>][dah<100,25>][dah<100,24>][dah<100,26>]  
[dah<150,15>][dah<600,20>][dah<600,16>][dah<150,23>][dah<600,20>][dah<600,16>][dah<150,23>][dah<600,20>]

Weiss: I am the lord of the sith

Ruby: WHO IS UNPLUGGING THE PIPES?!?!?!?

Yang: !?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!??!?!??!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!??!?!?!?!??!?!??!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!??!?!?!??!

Jaune: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Blake: I'm going back to Remnant.

Jaune: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Yang: JOHN MADDEN JOHN MADDEN JOHN MADDEN JOHN MADDEN JOHN MADDEN JOHN MADDEN JOHN MADDEN JOHN MADDEN JOHN MADDEN JOHN MADDEN JOHN MADDEN JOHN MADDEN JOHN MADDEN JOHN MADDEN JOHN MADDEN JOHN MADDEN

Weiss: what happens when I run out of oxygen?

Jaune: nothing, you will be fine

Jaune: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Jaune: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Ruby: GUYS PLEASE STOP!!

Yang: Oh no another chinese earthquake is coming! brbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbr

Weiss: [:nh] I am fire. I am death.

Blake: [:dv pr 1] I am nearly home.

Yang: JOHN MADDEN JOHN MADDEN JOHN MADDEN JOHN MADDEN JOHN MADDEN JOHN MADDEN JOHN MADDEN JOHN MADDEN JOHN MADDEN JOHN MADDEN JOHN MADDEN JOHN MADDEN JOHN MADDEN JOHN MADDEN JOHN MADDEN JOHN MADDEN

Ruby: I am 100% dying right now

Jaune: 99999999999999999 99999999999999999 99999999999999999  99999999999999999  99999999999999999  99999999999999999  99999999999999999

Ruby: WHAT ON REMNANT IS GOING ON!?!?!

Blake: I am home at Remnant. Remant is flat, unlike what all of us believed before now.

Weiss: wtf

Blake: It is a revelation for mankind

Yang: more like a revelation for JOHN MADDEN!!!

Ruby: Please stahp.

**Author's Note:**

> I may have been binging of Moonbase Alpha too much... oh well!


End file.
